A New Light
by In-The-Land-Of-Robsten
Summary: What happened while Bella was unconsious after her change? Edward sees his daughter for the first time and spends quality time with his little girl. Lots of renesmee and edward fluff :-  and father daughter time :-


_**This is my second fan fic. This is an account of the 2 days Bella was changing and Edward was spending time with his daughter. From Edwards POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight no matter how much I wish I did.  
><strong>_

Chapter 1

EPOV

I sat on the pale white couch in the corner of the room, finally finished cleaning the bloody mess. I stared at the seemingly lifeless body of my one and only love. She looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe that only half an hour ago, she was a battered, broken, and bloody heap on the operating table. It was then, that she had given birth to our daughter. A daughter I had not even clearly seen. I listened intently and could hear the gentle suckling of a bottle downstairs.

I looked at my Bella again. She lay on the newly cleaned white sheets, eyes closed, completely still. I felt so horrible. I knew what she must be feeling. The pain. The agony. The horrific burning. I could only pray that the morphine we had scarcely given would be enough to dull her pain. Just as I was about to let myself become overcome by the emotion of what had just happened, I heard light footsteps approaching the open door. It was Alice.

She silently walked in, sat on the couch, and put her small arm around my shoulders. "She's going to be ok Edward," she tried reassuring me. "I can see her better now that the baby is out," she added. I nodded warily and looked at my love again.

"Speaking of the baby, she's downstairs right now," Alice said timidly. I could hear the hope in her thoughts that I would accept this offer to go see my daughter. But I couldn't. It was so hard for me to leave Bella. I would sit here 24 hours a day for as long as it took until she awake from her painful sleep.

"I can't leave her Alice," I whispered. I put my head in my hands, the weight of the situation crushing down on me.

Alice sat up straight and spoke to me seriously.

"Edward, I know you can't leave her, but your daughter is downstairs and she needs her father." I slowed my breathing and it took a full minute for me to look up. I nodded solemnly.

Alice smiled widely and quickly jumped up and down. "Yay!" she said, clapping her hands.

"You're going to love her Edward. She looks so much like you, but Bella is defiantly there to," she said excitedly. I stood from my sitting position and slowly began my descent down the winding staircase. I suddenly realized how nervous I was. I didn't know anything about babies. What if I wasn't a good father? Father. That word, so unfamiliar, yet now my new label. I would forever be a father.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed everyone was surrounding the sofa. Everyone had a look of awe and love on their faces. The way you would look at a new baby. When I entered the living room, they all turned to me and smiled. I walked slowly forward until I could see Rosalie, on the couch, holding a baby in a light pink blanket. Now clean from the blood, I realized that the baby was absolutely beautiful.

Her face was perfectly shaped, pale, but still had a faint hint of pink in her slightly chubby cheeks. I stood, stunned, looking down at the little baby girl.

"Do you want to hold her," Rosalie asked me politely. It surprised me. She looked in complete motherly heaven with the baby. I didn't expect Rose to offer her to me. But she did. I stood back as she stood up and held the little bundle to me. I wasn't sure exactly how to hold a baby. I knew I had to be just as careful with her as I had always been with Bella. I held her gently, close to my marble hard chest.

I saw that the room had quickly cleared. Probably to give us privacy. I sat on the couch and sat her up on my leg, close to my body. I realized then, how big she was for a newborn. She hadn't been on the earth for a full 2 hours, and she was already as big as a 2 month old. I didn't have time to think about this though.

She looked up at me with the most beautiful brown eyes. They looked exactly like Bella's. They were wide open and looking at me with the utmost curiosity. I couldn't help but smile. Surprisingly she smiled back, revealing a full set of small white teeth.

"Hello, renesmee," I cooed softly. I gently touched her tiny feet. They were slightly pudgy with baby fat, and utterly cute. I moved my long finger over each of her little toes. A small sound that almost sounded like a giggle, escaped her.

"Are you ticklish?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't answer. I moved my finger up to her stomach. She was unnaturally warm. Almost as warm as Jacob. She reached up with her small dimpled hand to touch my face. I couldn't believe how much control she had for a baby. Then again, she was half immortal. As her hand reached my face, I gasped. My mind was filled with a picture of Bella, on the operating table, bloody and choking, holding renesmee before I snatched her away.

Renesmee removed her hand and the disturbing image abruptly disappeared. What was that? Had she done that? She looked at me with a curious expression. Her hand touched my cheek again and the same image abused my mind, but this time with a statement. Bella, she thought.

I then understood. I didn't know how, but I did know that renesmee had strangely put an image into my head. At that moment, Alice's thoughts flowed up to me. _She did it to us to. Carlisle thinks it might be her gift since she is half vampire. Pretty cool huh?_

I smiled. My daughter was a few hours old and already gifted. Renesmee patted my face in an impatient way, this time, no images reaching me. After she had my attention, the image of Bella appeared again. I understood what she wanted. She wanted to see her mother.

"That's mommy, renesmee," I told her, wondering if she understood. A thought from renesmee came into my mind. _Bella. Mommy._

I smiled down at her. "Yes sweetheart, that's your mommy."

Another broken thought presented itself to me. _Edward._

I immediately guess that the rest of my family had been saying my name, or she had heard it while in the womb. I felt oddly emotional as she thought my name. I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yes. I'm Edward. I'm daddy," I told her while gently pushing a strand of her bronze curls behind her ear. Her hand touched my face, and this time it was an image of me. _Daddy, _she thought directly towards me.

I was breathless, not that I needed it. I leaned in and pressed my lips to her forehead. I then stood up and began to walk up the stairs towards the room my Bella was now laying in. Renesmee thought of Bella as we ascended. It was time for her to see her mother.

"Yes renesmee, we are going up to see mommy."


End file.
